Talk:Diana/@comment-25912163-20150222025426/@comment-5606883-20150223123538
Every champ has their own strengths and weaknesses; but I'm sure you were already aware of that :) * Response to a) Release to pre-season 3 Akali? If that's the case I agree she totally outclasses Diana. However, current Akali? Not so much. She certainly is a better "assassin" in terms of "who can make an enemy's healthbar disappear fastest" but she doesn't "totally" outclass Diana. Diana's Q (also her W and passive) make her a much more efficient wave-clearer than Akali, which is useful in several different scenarios- such as defending against a seige. Diana's Q also has a longer range than Akali's Q and can possibly provide more frequent dashes, since all Diana has to do is hit her Q (something hard to dodge if you're fighting her or running for your life) and she gets an ult reset while Akali only has 3 charges and has to a kill or assist to get a refresh (however this can also hurt Diana, as you mentioned, since she needs to land her Q for a reset). Akali's burst potential is higher than Diana's. Akali has to proc her Q to get the full damage off (which is difficult in alot of matchups against ranged mids such as Syndra or Lux) while all Diana has to do is hit them with her Q once- this point is talking about non "Diana v Akali" matchups, Akali will have a much easier time procing Q against someone like Diana, obviously. And Akali's energy resource can also hinder her. There isn't a limit on how much mana you can buy on a mana-using champion (okay, there is a limit, but you know what I mean- you want more you can buy more) while energy champions are always stuck at 200 energy. This makes teamfights possibly problematic if they can't restore their energy quick enough as well as item builds, since items like Rod of Ages, Chalice, and Lich Bane (which give a form of mana or mps effect) are much less cost efficient on Akali since she can't use the mana they provide. * Response to b) Her burst is in no way nonexistent. Without her passive she doesn't do as much damage, yes, but she can still deal enough to be a threat on the battlefield. Assuming 340AP (I think 340AP is reasonable for an average ~20 or ~25min game) Diana can still deal 1276 damage using just her Q, W, and R- or 1700 if she uses her refreshed ult immediatly. This obviously doesn't factor in MR so it will be less depending on the champ, runes, items, Diana's Mpen, etc. So while her burst is higher with her passive proc, it still exists. Not to mention that auto-attacking 3 times isn't that much of a chore for Diana. Nashor's Tooth is a very common item bought on Diana nowadays which gives her a heafty AS increase plus her passive AS bonus. Nashor's, combined with the shield she gets from her W, makes it almost certain that Diana can get atleast 3 autoattacks off in a teamfight; that is unless the enemy team decides to focus Diana and CC-lock her, but in that scenario it's not exactly Diana's fault, is it? haha :) * Response to c) Diana and Kassadin have different ways of dealing damage. Generally, champions with high base damages have low ratios and champions with low base damages generally have high ratios and ways to deal their damage faster (ie. low cooldowns) or more consistently (ie. DoT). This is done for variety and balance, for ex you don't want Hecarim's Q to do something like 90 base damage at lvl 1 b/c of its low cooldown. Anyways, Kassadin deals his damage in short bursts, ult in- E- Q- W, then he has to wait around 6 seconds before he can do any significant damage again and Kassadin has a reliable escape method (his R) unlike Diana which is a very important fact. Diana on the other hand can deal a substantial amount of burst approx. every 4 seconds (Q-->R) then her W's dmg ~2 seconds later, and a respectable amount of damage every 3rd aa. This makes Diana's damage much more consistent than Kassadin's damage (as well as some other AP assassins). However, the real question here is, why the comparison of no-item champ to no-item champ? In a real game, both will always build items, which brings up the critera of "who makes better use of 's stats?" Response to d) In my experience playing against Diana, it's easier to dodge her Q by walking toward her. Most Diana players (myself included) will throw their Q with the anticipation of the enemy running away from Diana to try and avoid it, which makes it easier to dodge since moving towards her will usually mean she has now over-shot her Q. While I have no sources to cite this- I think the arc isn't changable to make it more fair. As it is now, Diana has an advantage in either bot lane or top lane, depending on which team she is on, because of how the brushes are curved. Her Q will be able to almost guarentee a hit on someone in the brush in either bot or top lane due to it's curve- having both advantages is an undesired strength. Again, no proof for that theory, it's just my opinion for a possible answer to why it can't be changed.